


At the End (The Make Me Disappear Remix)

by saekhwa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: Mick couldn't stay, couldn't leave and couldn't die. That didn't leave him many options.





	At the End (The Make Me Disappear Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The bar at the end of this story.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729650) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> Thanks to Moriavis for the beta.

Reverse-Flash was toying with them. Had to be with the way he zipped around, circling them. The way he occasionally threw a punch that knocked them on their asses. What they needed was Snart's cold gun. Mick didn't even have the next best thing. Only thing he could reach was Rex, so he grabbed the flap of Rex's jacket. 

"This is what you're gonna do."

"We don't have _time_ ," Rex said, before Mick had even had a chance to give him the new plan. 

Made Mick bark out a laugh, bitter and tight. They always forgot. He'd made 'em forget who he'd been, how much older he was than the rest of 'em. 

"Go back to 2016." Mick paused, using his heat gun to shoot an arc of fire that would buy 'em a few more seconds. Just enough for him to finish, "Don't let us come back to 1942, you got that?"

"I don't see—"

Mick shook him. "Didn't ask for your opinion. Just _go_." 

He shoved Rex into the Waverider and didn't wait for the door to seal as he sent out another burst of fire. Reverse-Flash sent him flying, and he hit the Waverider, maybe a pole. He couldn't tell as he struggled to breathe. 

All he had to do now was wait. The ripple of time changing could be slow, could be fast. Either way, Mick would fade. He wished he had a drink to pour out to Snart. Instead, he just had the blood on his split lip and licked it away as he struggled to his feet, ignoring Reverse-Flash's taunting as he took 'em out, one by one, 'til Mick was the last one left standing. 

He shouldn't've been. Had hoped — stupidly — he'd fade back into time. 

Instead, he stood on an empty street. His whole team was gone, Reverse-Flash, too, and his lip still bled, his breath a wheeze each time he tried to inhale. Probably had a broken rib. But if altering time couldn't kill him, didn't seem like nothin' could. 

~*~

Mick dropped onto the stool and only had to give the bartender a look to get his usual order of four shots. The first one went down harsh, burning all the way to his gut. He hissed in a breath, thinkin' about Snart again and how he'd sat there and given a stupid speech instead of screwing up the guts to tell Snart not to get on Rip's ship. _Save yourself_ , he should've said. _You used to be good at that._

Shot number two didn't go down any easier. The same hissed breath whistled between his teeth. When he'd failed warning Snart about the future, Mick should've told Lisa that her brother was dead. Dumb idiot got himself killed being a hero. Who'd've thought that was how Leonard Snart would've gone out? Like he'd been the only one who'd needed to atone for things. 

The next shot Mick silently toasted to Lisa, hoping she'd been smarter than him and Snart, laid low, stuck to simple heists and getting rich. He hoped she'd stayed out of sight of all the metahumans overrunning time. 

Mouth drawn back in a grimace, he finished the last shot and slammed down the glass. He rubbed his chest, figuring the dull thud of his heart was a burp that'd come up quick. It didn't. Just grew, gaining weight as he gestured for another round. 

In all this, what he should've done was heeded his own advice. Warned himself somehow. But when he shut his eyes, thumping his fist against his chest to loosen the knot lodged there, he saw the cocky, bruised teenager that him and the team had found outside a burning house. Funny thing was, it hadn't even taken that long for the Time Masters to fix his pyromania. He appreciated the flames but didn't hold the same yearning for it. Not like that punk kid he'd tried to warn. Hadn't changed a damn thing. At least, not enough to matter. 

Next two shots weren't any smoother, one of 'em sticking in his throat 'til he got it to scrape down by sheer force of will. What was next for someone out of time? No team. No purpose. Nothin' but his sorry ass in a town he couldn't stay in after Sue had pointed out he hadn't aged a day since he landed here years ago. 

He scrubbed a hand down his face and blinked, relieved when his vision swam, room hazy, everything dulled back to what he used to be: simple. 

~*~

Finding Savage dealing in the kind of dive bar that Mick preferred — it seemed out of place. Was this a Savage who'd already encountered Rip and the team? Had to be if he was here now, as much a time traveler as Mick, even though Mick only had a busted time ship to show for it. 

Savage glanced his way and immediately stood, throwing back his jacket to reveal the row of knives strapped to his chest. Mick fired his gun, using the flames as cover to duck back out the door. He just needed some distance. Really, he'd just needed a stiff drink, but with that plan shot to hell, Mick ran across the street, whipping around to reassess. 

He wasn't surprised when the slippery, showy bastard dropped down in front of him. Only way for Mick to counteract all the spinning and jumping and flashy moves was to fight dirty, using a combination of his fists and his heat gun when Savage edged too close. It was better than a bar fight or the drunken stupor Mick had wanted to sink into. 

Didn't accomplish anything, though, when Mick landed hard on his back, Savage tucking a knife under his Adam's apple while Mick shoved his gun up under Savage's chin. 

"Go ahead and shoot," Savage dared, grin mocking. "I'll live forever and you will be nothing but—"

"You can't kill me either," Mick said, and raised his head, clenching his jaw. Knife was too sharp to feel anything, though. There was only the trickle of his own blood as he stared Savage down. 

"Shall we—"

"Either do it or quit your yammering and move on. You're keeping me from my appointment with the bar."

Savage laughed, smooth as butter, eyes narrowing like he wanted to test Mick's immortality. With a blade like Savage's, right across the throat — it'd kill him. It'd have to despite all the ways the Time Masters had changed him. 

"You're alone in the world, aren't you, Mr. Rory?" 

Mick glowered, about to squeeze the trigger on principle when Savage abruptly stood, coat fluttering behind him as he strapped his knife back to his chest. 

"You've interrupted a lucrative deal," Savage said. 

"It was your own damn fault," Mick countered, hauling himself up and straightening his coat, absently swiping away the blood at his throat. 

Savage was still staring, so Mick met it with a glare, mouth pinched in a frown. 

"Join me," Savage said. 

Mick knew what was coming. The only thing that ever came from guys like Savage, people like the Time Masters. The same ol' song and dance: _we can use you_. 

And they had. 

A harsh, short laugh grated up Mick's throat. He faced Savage and made a trade: his own life for a temporal coupling. Even though he hadn't known it at the time, he'd worked for Savage once already. What was one more lifetime of failing himself? His team? Snart?

As the ship whirred to life, the flickering lights stabilizing, not offering much more than what he'd had before, it only confirmed the one hard truth Mick had learned from all of this: nothing changed. May as well go back to what he knew.


End file.
